It's a Love Story
by LoEverett
Summary: Rachel and Finn...different story...
1. Chapter 1

I was walking. Then I heard uproar of cheering. I turned my head and I saw him, he made a great play, and saved the game! He looked over at me and Tina. He ran and hopped the fence that goes around the field. He sat down right by where we were standing. He automatically put a jersey on Tina and hugged her, I felt like I was going to burst into tears right there. I felt like, what mattered to me most couldn't be mine. I felt like my entire life was shattering right there in that one split second. Then I looked down, I saw the number 22. His number was 5. He turned to me, smiled and looked me in the eyes. He then looked down I looked too and he picked up a jersey, number 5. He slipped it onto me and lifted me up into a giant hug. We looked over at each other and it was as if everything around us had frozen and it was just me and him. Just Finn and me, Finn and me, I never thought I could say that. I never thought, I could say anyone and me. I thought, who could ever love me, I was the dork who sat on the outside of the classroom talking to all the other dorks. Until last year when I tried out for cheerleading then everything got better for a minute. Then, it all just went bad again. It was all Santana's fault too. She couldn't keep her hands off of every guy I wanted. I swear all she wanted in life was to make sure that nobody ever loved me. But, that didn't matter because in the end, it all worked out, because there I was, with Finn. We walked away our fingers intertwined, my hands felt like they fit perfectly like, they were made to be held together. We walked out into the parking lot and we walked until it was time for us to say goodbye no matter how much we didn't want to say it.

I walked into school the next morning and there he was, standing right there, waiting for me, and number 5 in hand. I don't even know how to react or how to even say hi to him I just felt so much for him. "Hi Finn!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Hi Rachel, I brought this, I hope you would do me the honor of wearing my jersey?"

"It's my honor completely," I said, he then unfolded it and slipped the white fabric mesh jersey over my head. It's a little too big but it's still great. It smelled just like his clothes, roses. I looked up at him and he looked at me and we just intertwined our fingers and stand there. Until…

"I want to introduce you to my team, as my girlfriend." He said I couldn't help but blush and smile. We walked over to where the guys were sitting. "Guys I don't know if you all know her but, this is my beautiful girlfriend Rachel," I smiled and waved.

"Hi guys." Is all that I can get out of my mouth before uproar of comments started to pour out.

"Hey man, that's great she's gorgeous!" The tall one number 23 said.

"Hey Rachel, take good care our Finn!" the shortest one number 43 said.

"I promise I will take great care of your Finn for you guys, and for me." I said as I looked over at him and he looked over and me and we smiled.

"I think she's the one who's going to need me to take care of her guys" he said, as a joke and we all laughed. We walked away.

"Now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?"

"I get to introduce you to my friends as my boyfriend." I said and smiled and tugged him over to my friends. "Guys I'm sure you all know this already but this is Finn, my boyfriend." It's only a couple of seconds before uproar of screams and cheers started coming from them and hugging me and laughing and so many comments I can't even make out what they are saying. So we just walked away me kind of leaning against his arm at this point. Then we got to our lockers forcing us apart. I walked to my next class and questions, questions, questions that's all I got.

I didn't get to see Finn until lunch and it was miserable waiting for it. We didn't know where we were going to sit yet. We walked through the lunch line and stand there for a second until we heard a guy on the football team yell, "Hey Finn you and Rachel can sit right here!" He pointed to the two empty chairs next to him. Finn looked at me as if asking me if it's okay for us to sit with them. I just act as though he didn't look at me and walk toward the table. I sat down and Finn sat down right after me we looked at each other and looked at everyone else. I looked down at my tray because they were going on and on about something that I really didn't know anything about. Until I heard my name, "Rachel. Rachel. Hey Rachel!" I looked over at Finn and he was looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked up him and just sit there for a second looking into his eyes. I see true care for me in his eyes and worry.

"Of course, I just had no idea what you guys were talking about." I said. He looked at me, smiled and stared into my eyes. He looked at my lips, leans forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. It only lasted a second but in that second I felt true love, I felt happiness, I felt sparks, I felt like we were the only 2 people in this universe. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, and smiled. We looked at the guys who were all laughing and high fiving Finn. I was just kind of sitting there blushing and smiling.

The rest of the day was just a blur. All I could think about was running to Finn after school before he had to go to football practice. The final bell rang. I literally sprinted out of the room. I ran to my locker so I could go to Finn's locker. I ran over and he was standing there, he hadn't seen me yet. I ran up to him and hugged him from behind. He laughed and turned around to hug me back. He said that he had football practice and we started to walk towards the commons. We stood there my back against the wall and he was holding himself up in front of me.

"I missed you today," he said.

"I missed you too!" I said back, he smiled and looked into my eyes and laughed. I felt eternal happiness and everything between and more.

"I have to go to football now," He said in a sad voice before he could stand straight up I got up on my toes and kissed him. It lasted a little longer than a second this time. We pulled away and he looked at me.

"I guess I better go then," I said I started to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around and kissed me again. We pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will call you later." He says smiling and winks and walks away. I am literally breathless and I feel like my feet are glued to the floor and I can't move. I watch him disappear down the hall and I can't help but wish he was still here next to me. Smiling at me, talking to me, laughing with me, just breathing with me. I walk out to my car and I unlock the door. I look down at my seat and there is a rose I know because it smells just like him. I see and note. 'I miss you already -Andy" I can't help but smile and think that I miss him too.

I sit in my room and my phone starts to ring. It's Andy just like he promised. I answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily." I can tell there is something wrong just by his voice.

"What's wrong!?"

"Well something kind of happened at football."

"What?"

"A cheerleader came up to me and.." his voice trailed off.

"And?"

"..kissed me"

"WHICH ONE?"

"Laura."

"That's all it was right?"

"Yes, actually I pushed her off of me and told her I had a girlfriend"

"That's my Andy."

"Anyway, I'm on my way over to your house so I will see you in a minute." He hangs up before I can answer. I put the phone down and look out the window, I just sit there looking out at nothing in particular until, I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and open look out the windows he's not looking at the door. So before he can I open the door and jump up and hug him. He wobbles a little bur then returns the hug. He puts me down.

"Hi Andy, haha, I was so excited to-" I'm cut off by him putting his lips against mine. I don't immediately return it but after a second I do. He pulls away. "Well, can I take that as you were so excited to see me too?" I say smiling up at him and getting on my toes a little.

"Most definitely. I couldn't wait to get over here to see my favorite girl in the world." I couldn't help but smile and he smiled back at me.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Well, I think you should go put on one of your cute little sundresses and grab your purse so I can take you to our reservation at Max and Erma's"

"Really?! Okay! I will be right back." I run up the stairs and run into my closet I look around and stand there for a minute then I finally decide the purple and pink one. I put that on and run to the bathroom to make sure I look okay. I start to walk so he doesn't think I was too excited. He holds his hand out, offering for me to take it. I smile and put my hand in his and we intertwine our fingers.

We get to Max and Erma's and they take us to our table. He walks up to a chair and pulls out slightly for me to sit in it. I smile and sit down it moves just slightly forward. He then scurries to the other side of the table and sits down in the other chair. "You look great" he says with a smile.

"Thanks, you do too. So how was football?"

"It was awful! I hate our coach! He kicked us off of the field again!"

"Why do you keep playing then?"

"Because then I'd be a loser with no friends."

"But you'd have baseball, and me."

He smiles, "Well that's true but first I'd have to make baseball, and I'd have to not screw this up." He leans forward and kisses me. Just then the server arrives.

"Hello my name is David and I will be your server today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" I open my mouth to answer.

"I will have a coke and she will have a sprite." I smile because he knows exactly what I like. The server walks away. "Now where were we?" He leans in to kiss me but I push him away.

"I'm not a breathing kissing machine?" I laughed to let him know I was joking.

"Of course not" He smiles and holds my hands. We just sit there for a minute looking into each other's eyes. I look deep into his and I see love, happiness, I see everything in his eyes. We break our stares and just look around the room. It was weird because we just went from an intense moment to awkward in a matter of seconds. Luckily our drinks got here and it was time to order.

"Can I get a Santa Fe Salad? A medium please."

"I will have exactly what she is having." The server leaves.

"Why are you getting a salad with me?"

"Well I am trying to lose a couple of pounds before homecoming you know." He yawns and puts his arm behind his chair. Then his hand comes back to the table and it has a box in it. It's red with a little gold embellishing and it looks as though its jewelry. He gets down on one knee by the table, "Emily, will you do me the honor of going to homecoming with me?" He opens to box to reveal a necklace. Its silver the pendant is the shape of a heart. Inside the heart there are vines with a butterfly on the vines.

"Well…Of course!" He gets up off of his knee and pulls the necklace out of the box. He goes behind me and I lift my hair up off my shoulders and neck. He then unclasps the necklace and puts in front of my face so I can see it and he slides it around my neck. The necklace is pretty cold but it's got warmth to it. He then clasps it and it drops onto my neck. I look down and I see it sparkling. I smile which causes me to move. The sparkle is gone. I look up and I see him looking at me. But, he's not just looking at me, he's staring at me, not in a creepy way either, he's just looking at me with this look of, everlasting love, of happiness, of never wanting anything more. "I love it". I manage to choke out. I never know what to say or do in these situations. He's just staring at me in silence.

"You're beautiful…" he says. I don't even know what to say. I just sort of sit there in silence. A million responses pop in to my head Thank you, I am? You are too so many different things I could've said. I just sat there. He starts to look worried. I don't want to worry him.

"Thank you, you are a beautiful person inside and out too." Just then, our food arrived. We spent the rest of the night in silence. Neither of us said a word. Not even while we were in the car on the way back to my house. We got out of the car at my house and he walked me to my door. We stopped at the door; we looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down and he kissed me. Right then, I knew it didn't matter the words we used or the where we went, all that mattered was that I was with him. As we pulled away from each other I felt like I didn't want it to end. But, I knew it had to. We said our goodbyes and I opened the door and closed it as he walked away. I turned around, and I saw my parents standing there.


End file.
